submissive tendencies
by darkangleforever
Summary: :Alternate reality where John and Ianto had met before KKBB. This is the story leading up to KKBB and some scenes that I have changed from the actual episode. Story is all mine I do not own torchwood.


My one rule in life has always been sleep when you can eat when you can and fuck when you can because tomorrow you might be dead. This rule has come in handy to many times to count but ive always made it out it one piece, more or less. My last job, although others would call it a con, started no differently than any other.

I arrived on a tiny planet just out side of the Milkey way at about noon standard earth time and by five in the afternoon the job was done and nobody even knew it was me. Then things started to get complicated. I normally do one thing after a job is done and that's go out and get drunk so i forget all of the things ive done in my past that I'm not proud of. So that's what i did i went to a random bar situated in what was supposed to be the busiest part of the planet in the middle of the 45th century.

The bar was quite, well quite compared to some of the many bars i had been to before then. As i entered i drew more attention to my self than most people think wise, what with the bright red coat and of course the few weapons you can see (witch is only a tiny fraction of the weapons i am actually carrying), but i like the attention and not only do the weapons stop me from being harassed they also add to the bad boy image that draws most of my partners to me only for them to find out I'm not like that in bed.

On this particular occasion there was only one guy who looked like he might be worth my time but who was to busy chatting to the women sat opposite to him but it didn't look like a date , his handsome face sported a frown that made him look even more adorable than he already did. The thing that told me it was definitely not a date was when the girl jumped up from the table and ran out, drowning in her own tears. It was only when i looked back did i see the sides of his mouth twitch into the start of a smile.

When he stood up i could finally get a good look at him. He was dressed in a pair of jeans that were so tight they should have been illegal and they were worn at the knees, his shirt was a plain white shirt that when he lifted his arms up it rose up revealing a part of the flat chest that was hidden beneath it and he had the top two buttons undone. His lips were a gorgeous shade of pink and moulded in to an adorable smirk, when i got a good look at his eyes i couldn't stop my breath from catching they were the same colour of the sky back on earth and when we made eye contact it was like he could see straight through my bad boy act and see the part of me that just wanted some one to take care of me for a change. His hair looked like it would be one of the softest things i had ever seen, it was dark brown and stood up at all angles and i found my self biting my lower lip to stop my self moaning at the image that just popped in to my head.

As he walked, sauntered seems to be a better description of the way he moves, over and sits on the stool beside me my nose is assaulted with a mixture of heavenly cologne and some thing that was making my body act on its own accord.

''I've never seen you around here before and you new here?'' It took me a minute to shake the images and thoughts out of my head enough to find a coherent thought to answer his question.

''Yeah I'm just passing through not staying long'' I try to keep my voice even but it nearly cracks as he runs his hand through his hair. ''What's your name?''

He holds his hand out for me to shake ''Jones, Ianto Jones and who are you?''

As I grasp his to shake i try not to imagine what his hands would feel like in other places. No one has ever brought this side out of me without getting me into bed first. ''Captain John Hart nice to meet you Jones, Ianto Jones.''

''So Captain what brings you to this neck of the woods'' When he called me Captain it sent barely concealed shivers down my spine.

'' I just come down to do a job, what about you do you live hear or are you just passing through as well'' I said as i took a sip of my drink before motioning for the bar tender for a refill.

''No I'm just passing through ive got a job waiting for me on a planet not far from here'' As he was talking i was only half paying attention, I was mainly trying to place his accent and where i had heard it from and partly caught up in the images that were going through my head.

''So what do you do then by the looks of you'' Giving him a very obvious looking over ''I would say model maybe even an actor'' I said with what i hope to be a charming smirk.

''Actually Captain i do a bit of everything really what about you given the amount of weapons you are carrying, and I say you are carrying more than what i can see you'd be some kind free lancer or at a push a rouge''He says with a very visible grin on his face that is very contagious.

''Why would you say that I'm not just a rouge i might be for all you know'' I say trying to put my bad boy derminer back in place after letting it slip.

''Its all just an act i can tell, you see i can clearly tell you like being taken and owned by someone else all of this'' He says wile motioning all my weapons and cloths ''Are just for show and i don't believe it''

I opened my mouth to say he was wrong but i couldn't it was all right i did love to be taken by another person to feel owned and loved, the one question being how did someone i met 20 minutes ago know me so well.

''I love the fact your not arguing that I'm wrong'' He said wile moving even closer to me and rubbing his hand up and down my leg. If there was any doubt left in my mind that this guy didn't want me it was gone in that moment.

''Well i didn't say you were completely right either did i'' I try to sound even and in control but the smile that's pulling at his delectable lips says it didn't work as i had hoped.

''Well you could always try and walk away from me the would prove me wrong but i know your type, you act like you have all the answers and that you totally in control but as soon as your alone you let all the pretence go you admit to yourself that you just want to belong to someone, for another person to be in charge for once, for someone to hold you at night and make you feel safe. your a perfect submissive just looking for the right dominant, am i right.''

He was right every word out of that damned mouth was just me to a T. I'd only let my real personality out with one guy and I've regretted it ever since, he took me for granted, took what he wanted for nearly 2 years and then left me out in the cold when a newer piece of ass walked past that he took a liking too.

''You're right but I could still just as easily walk away right now and leave you to find some one who embraces their submissive nature no matter what partner they are with.'' I said motioning around the bar to at least 2 dozen peoples eyes solely on him.

''You could but you won't,'' He replied in a voice so low it was almost a growl, his eyes solely on my face trying to make eye contact. '' You want to let that hidden side of you out you just need the right dominant to do that for you, to take control, which is exactly what I'm doing'' His smile changed to one that was of a predator stalking its pray but I have never been so turned on, so hot and bothered in my whole life.

I could feel myself start to give, my resolve start to crumble. All I wanted to do was fall into bed with this guy to give myself over to him fully, to let him take control of my body and mind. But I would not give in so easily, I would make him work for it because what sort of a person would I be if I put out on the first date.

''Who says that you're even my type, with all your talk you forgot to factor that into your plan didn't you. What did you think would happen you'd come over, spout some half way flirty line and I'd just jump at the chance to get into bed with you, to submit to you. Well let me tell you it will not be that easy, I will not be that easy.'' I said quickly so that he wouldn't interrupt or I wouldn't loose the confidence I'd pulled out of nowhere.

Before he could reply, and the shocked look on his face was so worth it, my manipulator went of telling me there was another time agent near by, and going by the energy signature it could only be one man; the one man that I try my hardest to avoid, the one man that I'm constantly running away from, the man who still to this day haunts my nightmares.


End file.
